Various types of measuring apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a plumbing path guide apparatus that includes a plurality of interconnectable elements, said elements interconnectable by means of female and male connectors configured to slidingly mate with each other, wherein a perceived plumbing path is erectable between at least two extant points whereby measurements of extant pipe required to plumb said plumbing path are ascertained as the apparatus is erected.